Cook & Natty- Ace Of Spades
by Jabi07
Summary: Cook is having to deal with Emma s death but since meeting Natty his luck is slowly changing can they be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Cook & Natty- Ace Of Spades**

Cook sat and waited patiently. It had been 24 hours of constant driving that had led him to this council building, Cook watched the many desperate souls that walked inside the building desperate for a place to sleep that safe and dry. Cook was so engrossed in his thoughts and watching the entrance that when he heard someone knocking on his window he jumped petrified,

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"Uh what you want?" Cook didn't mean to sound so blunt with her it was just the shock and the fact that he was more than on edge with everyone after all that he`s just experienced as the girl smiles unfazed by his rudeness as she continues to explain,

"Just thought you needed support going in you know...since you've been here for ages" Cook frowns suspicious of the generous offer making him properly study the young girl, she had her hair untidily pushed back into a ponytail and had big kind looking eyes,

"Are you homeless?" Cook asks noticing her dirty clothing that had to been worn for well over two weeks making the girl look to the floor ashamed,

"Not really...complicated you know...look clearly I`ve interrupted you I'm sorry..." the girl turns away and as she walks away Cook instinctively gets out the car and runs after her,

"Wait!" the girl turns and Cook notices tears falling down her face making guilt surge through him as he exhales slowly,

"What is your name?"

"Natty. People call me Natty why?"

"Well be good to know how my roommate is! I'm cook by the way" Natty frowns taking in what he says before looking unsure at him,

"You sure you want me around as I tend to fuck things up"

"Join the club kiddo. Come on Natty let`s get inside before we freeze to death" they silently head inside Cook noticing Natty`s hands trembling as he casually places his own into hers as he coolly spoke to the frazzled woman sat on the front desk,

"Hello uh me and my girlfriend here needs a place for the night..."

"So does everyone else here love. Fill this form out and take a seat " Cook rolls his eyes as he leads Natty over towards the crowded waiting area which unbelievably packed with people all through different reasons found themselves alone and needed help,

"Did you tell her that so that we could stay together?" Natty whispers sounding bewildered as Cook gives a firm nod before filling out the form,

"Oh uh right well looks like a long evening ahead of us anyway!" Natty comments taking in her surroundings knowing it was a good chance that she might have to sleep out in the cold tonight.

It was midnight as Cook was practically holding a worn out Natty up as they finally arrived at their new temporary accommodation which was very basic to say the least! but Cook over the years on the run was always grateful for warm place to sleep, they walked inside and Cook lay her gently onto the bed as Natty instantly closed her eyes exhaustion overcoming her. Cook takes his coat off and wraps it round her and watches with a sad smile as she oddly reminded him of Emma, except Emma had a strength about her whereas Natty seemed somewhat fragile. Cook exhales and sits on a small chair by the window and watches a sleeping Natty wondering how she had gotten here and most importantly could Cook actually do right for a change, this thought led on to thoughts of Emma and the whole destruction he had caused! oh Emma what had he done? he wishes to go back to being in her flat and have her holding him... Cook shakes his head knowing that it was fucking pointless thinking dark thoughts as he slowly closes his eyes knowing that for know he needed to keep his focus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Natty woke the sun brightly shining through the thin material that was suppose to be a curtain, as she slowly lifts herself up she notices Cook fast asleep on the chair making her lightly touch his arm,

"Cook? its morning Cook" Natty says gently as Cook stirs slowly from his sleep as Natty took in the small and dusty room,

"What time is it?" Cook asks groggily whilst Natty shrugs as she was unsure what day it was never mind time! Natty quickly wipes her eyes before Cook saw as the last thing she wanted was for him to think that she wasn't strong enough! Cook stretches before standing and walking over to Natty,

"Lets get some breakfast"

"With what?"

"I have a couple of quid babe. you coming?" Natty nods before realising that she was somehow wearing his jacket making her look mortified over at Cook,

"Cook you must of been frozen all night!" Natty exclaims trying to unzip when Cooks hand gently took hold of hers,

"Babe it don't matter. You need to keep yourself warm...I have other clothes" Natty looks gratefully over at Cook as they made their way out of the flat and made their way towards the busy high street, the winter winds blowing making their teeth chatter as they clung onto each other. They went into the first café unable to tolerate the cold any longer as they huddled together,

"So Natty you never did tell me why your here?" Cook asks watching as a shivering Natty looks down at the table,

"I had to leave home...I lied to my folks said that I was safe and happy...truth is I am been staying at random peoples houses...until my luck ran out and I had too sleep under a bridge...I can`t go back home" Cook places his hand on top of her trembling hand,

"Hey its alright kiddo your safe with me. Now drink up your tea and I will go see if there`s any jobs about"

"Oh right yeah...I suppose that I'm not looking or smelling to good right now" Cook follows Natty`s gaze where other people were sat clearly making sly comments about her making Cook tremble in anger as Natty clearly was self conscious. Cook stood and strides over to this group of people,

"Fucking problem?" Cook demands making them all look at each other startled before one woman scowled bravely over at Cook,

"Yes actually a hygiene problem involving your girlfriend" Cook leans forward,

"Now you wankers listen to me now my Girlfriend is fully aware of her situation but through no fucking fault of her own she cannot shower..."

"But she can if she put her mind to it" Cook gritted his teeth as he felt his fist tremble,

"Fuck you and fuck your stupid pathetic perfect world!" he mutters before walking back towards a mortified looking Natty, Cook wraps an arm around her and leads her out the café. Cook and Natty walked down the busy street in silence before Cook sensing her discomfort stopped in his tracks,

"Babe don't fucking listen to those fuckers!"

"But they had a point I am disgusting...but thank you for defending me" Cook took hold of her hand,

"We are a fucking team now girl! anyway lets see if you can wash somewhere" Natty lightly kisses his cheek before they continue down the street.

Natty stood under the hot water her eyes closed as she makes the most of the moment, Cook was really a lifesaver as he managed to find an old friend from college that had moved down here and had sweet talked into letting us use his shower! Cook knocks on the door but got no answer as he slowly enters the room,

"Sorry you didn't hear me knock!"

"Oh! shut your eyes!" Natty says panicked as no man had seen her naked before as she turns off the water her heart beating wildly,

"They closed!"

"Yeah darling I promise" Natty feeling reassured stepped out the shower grabbing a towel,

"You can open now" Cook opens his eyes looking at a much happier looking Natty,

"Well someone`s more perky!" Natty laughs lightly,

"When is your mate back?" Cook shrugs,

"we better get out of here anyways"

"I am really in no hurry to head back to that flat!" Cook smiles lightly before taking her hand,

"Well its a good thing we ain`t going back there then!" Natty looks confused as this clearly did not make any sense whatsoever!

"But we have nothing...where we off to?"

"I got myself a job but it is a couple of hours drive from here...besides we get proper accommodation with a Shower babe" Natty did love the feeling of being clean again plus now that Cook had got himself a job she was sure that it wouldn't be long until she had one too! things were already starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Once Natty had gotten dressed they got into Cook's car and drove both in a comfortable silence as Cook thought about Emma and whether she was somehow watching over him. Maybe Natty was Emma trying to tell him something? Maybe it was all bullshit and Emma was gone and never coming back! Cook came to the long winding motorway as he sees from the corner of his eye Natty fast asleep and for the first time looking contented. Cook smiles to himself as he was relieved that he had made her happy, especially what had happened today and seeing how self conscious she had gotten.

"Cook?"

"Yes darling?"

"You sure you still want me around?" Cook looks at her face which was looking unsure,

"corse I fucking do! Who else is going to put up with my bad jokes!"

"cool. They are pretty bad!" They both burst out laughing. Cook pulling off at the junction as they both try to imagine what their new home was like.

Later on that evening Cook and Natty entered the small yet clean flat as they both smile as they look around the flat,

"Cook you are amazing!" Natty exclaims as she happily falls onto the bed making Cook smirk,

"You only just realising that!" Cook lies beside her as she places her arm through his,

"so I told you my story so what's yours?" Cook exhales feeling his stomach knot and his head picturing Emma hanging from the tree,

"Where do I begin babe? I'm a messed up guy whose been running for way too long!"

"hey you don't have to now. Fresh start Cook for both of us. We look out for each other!" Cook kisses her forehead tenderly as Natty rests her head onto his chest as he strokes her hair. The next morning Cook woke to find that Natty was nowhere to be seen making him fill with sudden panic his mind overflowing with what could of happened to her, when Natty enters through the front door making Cook pull her into him,

"Fucking hell! Where you been?"

"sorry I been looking for jobs. I'm so sorry cook did I frighten you?" Cook senses her anxiety and shakes his head lightly rubbing her arm reassuringly,

"No babe sorry...any luck so far?" Natty beams brightly,

"yes actually I am now a waitress at that cafe down the road"

"Fab babe. So looks like we are each other's good luck charm huh!" They both laugh before they both have some breakfast Cook trying to shake the unease feeling by telling himself that Natty was safe. After breakfast they both walked side by side through their new area trying to make themselves fit in, Natty and Cook walked hand in hand both laughing and in good spirits, cook forgetting his fears and his head instead filled with how much he had falling for this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The cafe was busy as Natty scrambled manically table to table that she didn't notice Cook enter,

"Alright darling?" He says flashing his cheeky grin over at her making Natty smile warmly,

"Hey Cook. What you doing here?"

"Boss said I could leave early. Any chance of a bacon sarnie and a tea babe?" Natty rolls her eyes laughing lightly as she playfully nudged him,

"Go sit yourself down I'll bring it over!" Cook kisses her cheek lightly and makes his way over to a free table not noticing a blushing Natty who feeling flustered stumbles towards the kitchens. After her shift Natty made her way out the cafe yawning as she felt worn out and drained of energy as she shuffled her aching body towards her flat,

"Cook?! I'm home!" Natty says as she enters the flat,

"Alright love!" Cook hugs her before studying her closely making Natty look to the floor feeling paranoid,

"You look worn out Natty"

"Thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear!"

"Come on babe you know I don't mean it like that. I'm worried bout you Natty. You constantly working and your hardly eating or sleeping..."

"Cook listen I'm fine! I promise you I am alright!" Natty says wrapping her arms around his neck,

"You not just saying that are you?! Cause I don't want my girl getting ill!"

"I promise. I like that you call me your girl!" Natty says blushing as she looks to the floor making Cook lightly lift her chin up so that she faces him,

"My too. I love to be your guy?" Natty frowns in disbelief for a moment before taking his hand,

"Cook are you saying what I think your saying?" Cook nods as he steps closer tilting his head closer into hers making Natty's heart race wildly,

"I want to be you guy Natty. Is that something you'd like?" Natty exhaled slowly before placing her lips gently on his making Cook instantly deepen the kiss,

"Is that a yes?!" Natty laughs lightly before nodding her head smiling,

"Yes I want you to be my guy James Cook"

Later that evening they lay side by side in bed,

" Natty?"

"Yeah Cook?"

"What makes you think that you fuck things up?" Natty frowns over at Cook before hesitantly answering,

"I just do Cook. But you understand that more than anyone don't you?" Cook nods his head firmly feeling sad making Natty huddle into him as Cook strokes her hair,

"More than anyone kiddo. I'm a fuck up Natty but I'm going to be better. I won't let you down I promise you!" Natty looks into his eyes smiling gently at Cook,

"I know. I trust you more than anything Cook which is hard for me but I do!" Natty kisses him gently onto the lips before lying back down onto his chest.

Cook watches her sleeping a small smile on his face as she seemed peaceful which he had not seen before, he lightly strokes her hair his heart pounding watching her making his mind think of how he could tell Natty everything of his past without her freaking out...what if she left him? He couldn't bare losing her! The thought of Natty not being around the flat or in his life was too much to imagine! No he couldn't tell her. Natty needed stability and needed him to be strong and that's what he was going to do. James Cook was going to live happily ever after if it was the last thing he was going to do! Cook closes his heavy eyelids and slowly drifts into sleep. The following morning Natty woke to find that Cook wasn't in the bed beside her, making her heave herself off the bed and as she enters the kitchen she smiles as she sees Cook making them breakfast,

"Am I dreaming?!" Natty smirks leaning against the doorframe,

"No darling you are about to have the most epic day beginning with a amazing breakfast!" Natty smiles warmly as Cook takes her hand and leads her towards the table,

"Please take a seat my girl!" Natty kisses his cheek before sitting herself at the table,

"Cook what is all this for?"

"I wanted to show you how much I love you" Natty felt her heart race as she felt herself blush,

"Thank you. I've never had anything like this before...Cook I love you too!" Cook smiles as he sits himself beside Natty and takes his hand into hers and kisses her hand,

"It means everything. Natty it's just us now. Fresh start kiddo to put things right and to make things better" Natty nods her head frowning with concern,

"Is there something troubling you?"

"No babe. Listen I was thinking maybe we could go for a nice walk? What you think?"

"Yeah sounds nice. Cook your eggs are burning sweetpea" Cook curses loudly as he runs over the pans as Natty watches her boyfriend worrying in what was clearly bothering him.


End file.
